Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
Related Art
In the process of manufacturing a semiconductor device (semiconductor element), an electrode formed in the semiconductor device is likely to be exposed to dry etching. When the electrode has insufficient resistance to dry etching, the electrode exposed to dry etching is damaged. The damaged electrode fails to have desired electrical properties and may even disappear from the semiconductor device.
JP 2011-238866A discloses a technique of forming an outermost layer of an electrode from a noble metal such as gold (Au) or platinum (Pt), with a view to enhancing the resistance of the electrode to dry etching.
JP 2001-166336A discloses a technique of forming an outermost layer of an electrode from a molybdenum chromium alloy (MoCr), with a view to enhancing the resistance of the electrode to dry etching.
JP 2001-244436A discloses a technique of forming an outermost layer of an electrode from a metal nitride such as tungsten nitride (WN) or tantalum nitride (TaN), with a view to enhancing the resistance of the electrode to dry etching.
The technique disclosed in JP 2011-238866A uses the noble metal and accordingly has a problem of increasing the manufacturing cost. The technique disclosed in JP 2001-166336A has a difficulty in forming a layer using an alloy with high accuracy and accordingly has a problem of increasing the manufacturing cost. The technique disclosed in JP 2001-244436A has a difficulty in forming a layer using a metal nitride with high accuracy and accordingly has a problem of increasing the manufacturing cost.
There is accordingly a need for a technique that readily forms a metal layer having sufficient resistance to dry etching. Other needs with regard to the semiconductor device include cost reduction, miniaturization, easy manufacture, resource saving, improvement of usability and improvement of durability.